Inoke
by Mudy Judy
Summary: " Tu crois aux extraterrestre ? " " Pourquoi ? tu en ai un ?" Une petite fille qui crois dure comme fer qu'elle vient d'ailleurs est confiée a Barbe Blanche. Projet de série. ( Oc, Thatch, Ace, Marco, Pirates de Barbe Blanche.)


**Bonjour à vous qui venez lire cet fic ! **

**Cette fiction sera un peu différente des autres, ce sera un peu comme une série, le squelette de la série est le résumé, les épisodes seront individuels. **

**( Je ne sais pas trop où le dire alors je le dit ici ^^ , Mi quiexote aura une suite mais je ne pense pas faire plus de cinq ou six chapitres, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir posé la question, alors voilà ) **

**Merci de me lire, j'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

_Il y a dix ans, lors d'une banale journée à naviguer sur la mer de tous les périples._

Barbe Blanche regardait avec une affection non dissimulée, ses fils s'entraîner et se battre pour devenir plus fort et lui faire honneur, bien qu'il les acceptait tous comme ils étaient et qu'ils étaient tous doté d'une force surnaturelle, ils voulaient toujours s'améliorer.

_« peru peru peru peru... »_

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des corps qui tombaient, qui se relevaient, tout s'arrêta. Un homme courut vers l'immense Capitaine et lui présenta l'objet.

_« Peru peru peru peru... »_

Barbe blanche fronça les sourcils, il était extrêmement rare qu'on le contact sur son escargophone personnel. L'homme qui lui tendait l'objet transpirait, et osa lever les yeux vers son père, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne décrochait pas.

_« Peru peru peru peru... »_

Père, intervient un blond, c'est peut-être important.

L'empereur se saisit de l'objet.

_« Gotcha »_

La voix dans l'escargophone ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Enfin j'arrive a te joindre !

Barbe Blanche grogna en envoyant un regard consterné au blond, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

_ Irma, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Toujours aussi aimable... Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour t'apprendre la politesse. La voix se fit plus hésitante, pourrais-tu venir à Ori ?

Irma était une vieille connaissance de l'empereur, une amie de longue date au caractère fort. Bien qu'elle lui reprochait tous le temps quelque chose, quand elle appelait ce n'était pas sans raison.

_ Nous ne sommes pas loin, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Répondit-il.

_ Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer... Quelque chose d'effrayant, j'ai essayais de m'en occupé toute seule, mais c'est trop spécial pour moi.

Edward Newgate, était quelqu'un de curieux, elle le savait.

Il soupira.

_ Très bien, nous accosterons dans trois jours. Déclara-t-il

_ Merci Edward.

Il raccrocha et redonna l'objet a son fils qui reparti en courant le ranger.

* * *

A peine accosté, la passerelle installée, une femme monta à bord.

Elle devait avoir un peut plus de soixante ans, des cheveux blonds coiffés en longue tresse, et habillé d'une simple robe. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille au teint très pâle, les cheveux pratiquement blancs et les yeux bleus. La petite était toute habillée de noir.

Les deux arrivantes traversèrent le pont, la petite regardait, curieuse, les alentours et les hommes présents.

_ Elle n'as pas l'air intimidée, chuchota Thatch placer à droite de son capitaine.

_ Regarde bien, répondit Marco, On dirait qu'elle ne sait même pas où elle est.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'a amené ? Demanda l'empereur.

Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de formalité, ils aimaient aller droit au but.

Irma poussa légèrement la petite vers le capitaine, celui-ci éclata de rire.

_ C'est ta petite ?

_ Je suis flatté que tu me trouve encore assez jeune pour avoir un enfant, fit-elle ironiquement en allumant une cigarette. C'est la troisième fille de mon fils.

_ Le psychopathe ? Fit-il sans ménagement.

_ Oui, répondit-elle amèrement, le psychopathe, il a mis enceinte trois femmes différentes.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, tu n'avais qu'à mieux l'éduquer. Dit-il en buvant sa bouteille de saké.

_ La mère de cette petite été morte d'une balle dans le cœur à trois mois de grossesse, continua la femme ignorant le commentaire de son ami. Mais par on ne sais quel miracle, elle est revenu pendant sept mois, a donné naissance a sa fille et est reparti.

L'empereur se stoppa et reporta son regard sur la petite, un silence de mort s'installa sur le bateau tenant tous les hommes en haleine.

_ De quoi faire froid dans le dos, hein ? Fit Irma avec un sourire triste.

Le silence du capitaine l'incita à continuer.

_ La petite dit venir d'ailleurs, et, elle à des capacités hors du commun. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me prêter un de tes hommes ?

_ Pardon ? Fit Barbe Blanche.

_ Enfin, tu ne va pas me dire, qu'il n'y en a pas un avec une infirmité, une maladie, ou quoi que ce soit ?

_ Thatch... Soupira-t-il.

Le dénommé Thatch s'approcha automatiquement.

_Viens par là. Ordonna Irma en lui faisant signe d'avancé.

Il obéit et se posta devant les deux invitées, il posa un regard confus sur la petite qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

_ Quel âge tu as ? Fit d'un coup la petite voix de la blonde.

Surpris de l'entendre parler, il se retourna vers son capitaine qui lui fit signe de répondre.

Mal à l'aise, il s'agenouilla devant la petite.

_ 24 ans.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je suis... Aveugle, de l'œil gauche.

_ A cause de ça ? Demanda la petite en touchant la cicatrice qui entouré l'œil de l'homme.

_ Oui...

_ T'as essayé de lui parler ?

A cette phrase une étrange ambiance engloba le bateau, la petite avait l'air très sérieuse. Thatch se retourna de nouveau vers son père, qui avait l'air plus qu'intéressé. Irma ricana et s'éloigna faisant signe qu'elle abandonnait.

Voyant qu'elle attendait une vraie réponse, Thatch dégluti.

_ Non...

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, se saisit du foulard jaune que le pirate portait à son cou et l'enroula de façon à cacher son œil valide.

Plonger dans le noir, Thatch attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau la petite fille.

_ Tu me vois ?

_ Euh ..

_ Chut ! Réprimanda la petite, il ne me répondra pas s'il sais que tu écoute.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette atmosphère étrange, il se serait senti ridicule, cette petite fille voulait parler à son œil... Pas à lui, à son œil, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Il sursauta, quand il l'entendit parler une autre langue, roulant les « r », claquant sa langue, elle s'exprimait dans un dialecte que personne ne connaissait.

Thatch se mit à trembler quand il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son œil, ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était une sensation étrange.

_ Et là, tu me vois ?

Marco leva les yeux vers son père, l'empereur était complètement focalisé sur la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant eux, puis il posa son regard sur Irma, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Finalement il reporta son attention sur son frère et la petite, une sorte de vide flottait autour d'eux, c'est comme si le monde devenait encore plus grand.

Ne détectant aucune réponse, la petite toucha du bout des doigts la cicatrice du brun.

Thatch sentit alors une douleur aiguë, comme si on lui rentrait une aiguille dans la pupille, paniqué il porta sa main à son œil, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la douleur disparut.

La petite blonde lui prit la main et la retira de son œil. La respiration du pirate se bloqua, l'obscurité se dissipait, il vit en face de lui le visage de la petite fille, mais il y avait comme un voile gris qui l'empêchait de voir parfaitement.

_ Maintenant, tu me vois ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Comme réponse la pupille se dilata et se rétracta, essayant de retrouver ses réflexes face aux rayons du soleil. Thatch repoussa la petite et se leva, il était essoufflé et terrorisé, comment avait-elle fait ?

_ Oï, Thatch ça va ? Fit Marco en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Il recula jusqu'à être coincé par des tonneaux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Grogna le blond à la petite fille.

Elle adressa un sourire au pirate, et se dirigea vers le brun, il avait enlevé le bandeau qu'elle lui avait fait et respirait bruyamment. La blonde tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se baisse et elle le prit dans ses bras, la panique que ressentait Thatch disparaissait, sa respiration se faisait plus calme, il sentait une grande chaleur l'envelopper et il se sentit soudainement serein.

_ Merci, chuchota le brun en serrant un peu plus fort la petite.

_ Aller, ça suffit ! Intervint Irma en tirant la blonde vers elle.

Thatch se redressa contrarié qu'on l'éloigne aussi violemment de cette petite.

_ Père... Elle... a guéri mon œil.

L'empereur était intrigué, il se tourna vers ses infirmières et leur fit signe d'examiner son fils.

Irma ricana de nouveau.

_ Elles ne trouverons rien, je t'ai dit qu'elle est spécial cette petite.

_ On dirais que ça te dérange. Répondit Barbe Blanche.

_ Honnêtement Edward, j'en ai assez de voir des monstres dans ma famille.

Thatch tiqua à l'entente du mot « Monstre » cette petite n'était pas un monstre, bien au contraire, elle était une bénédiction.

Le capitaine eut lui aussi un pincement au cœur à l'entente de ce terme, il savait qu'Irma avait toujours voulu une famille c'était l'une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun, mais voilà tous ne c'était pas passer comme prévu, entre des enfants déformés, malades, retardé et psychopathe la pauvre femme n'avait pas eu la vie de famille qu'elle avait espérée.

Elle était une très belle femme, elle en avait conscience et elle aurait voulu des enfants à la beauté parfaite, et sur six enfants un seul avait été assez beau pour rester vivant, Milan. Cet homme été à l'image de sa mère, magnifique il aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, seulement voilà, une déficience au cerveau avait fait de lui un horrible tueur, et c'est ce tueur qui avait donné naissance à cette toute petite fille aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

_ Son œil fonctionne parfaitement bien capitaine, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché. Intervint une infirmière.

_ Bien, fit-il avant de revenir à Irma, t'es enfants, bien que malades étaient des être humains, j'ai toujours détesté ta façon de privilégier l'apparence au cœur.

_ J'aimais mes enfants Edward, mais leurs maladie à fait que leurs durée de vie ne dépassait pas les vingt ans !

_ Une déformation physique n'a jamais affecté la durée de vie, Irma.

S'ensuivi un long silence, la petite n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée par ce qu'avait dit la femme, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Thatch et lui souriait.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda l'empereur, préférant changer de sujet.

_ Inoke Eirian.

_ Inoke Eirian, appela-t-il.

La petite leva les yeux vers l'immense capitaine, et lui sourit à pleines dents.

_ Tu va rester avec nous.

Surpris Marco fronça les sourcils, qu'allaient-ils faire d'une gamine de huit ans ?

Irma éclata de rire.

_ Tu la veux ? Je te la laisse volontiers, moi j'ai fait ma pars. Fit-elle en ramassant son sac, se préparent à partir.

_ Cœur de pierre, murmura Thatch en s'agenouillant vers la petite.

_ Au revoir madame Irma, fit Inoke sans regardait sa grand mère.

_ Adieux Inoke. Répondit la vieille lui adressant un signe de la main sans la regardait en descendant du navire.

Marco s'approcha de l'empereur.

_ Père qu'allons-nous en faire ?

_ Nous verrons bien, Irma déteste tous ce qui n'est pas parfait, elle aurait fini par la tuer, cette petite mérite de vivre.


End file.
